User talk:Ash Witherspoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Ash Witherspoon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lavana Heartfilia.PNG page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 20:44, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Lady Cienna Just gonna tell you directly because for some fecking reason it wont let me post in the comments, the red has the blue links blend in very badly, that is all for Lady Cienna, making it hard to read with certain links (like Fairy Tail). (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 09:03, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) Dang You sure made a lot of articles, but plz at least add in a small brief summary at first publishing! That's a lot of blank articles, so yeah. Make a brief summary introduction thing when first publishing them (even if it's like 10 words), it's something! 13:30, September 13, 2019 (UTC). Blank As one of the more active contributors, as you may notice my recent blog that blank articles is no longer tolerable. You do add in the template, however leave out almost no information. Example be Lady Ishtar, who has nothing. That will no longer be tolerated, and now require all users to have at least ONE paragraph upon publishing. It's so the site doesn't seem unorganized. I of course inform the user on blank articles, anf give one week to rectify it. If not done so, I'll be deleted. So please, add something before publishing a new article. 03:22, September 16, 2019 (UTC) RE: Adoption Go for it dude. She's all yours to have a blast with. [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 04:12, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Re: Blank How many blank articles do you have? (e.g Team Aura, Kuro Jones, Maria, Hatsumi Tasume, God Killer, Monster Hunter, Sky Mold Magic, Sasori Evergarden). These blanks needs to br rectify (as some existed since June and had no form of progress. Do something in seven days or this will be deleted so you can actually add in something later. You seem publish articles with almost no information on it. As I previous stated, that will no longer be tolerated. Please fix this, and don't publish a empty article. Thank you for your understanding. 04:24, September 18, 2019 (UTC). 'Strength Magic' May I use Strength Magic? 15:12, October 24, 2019 (UTC) 'Reply' Sure sure, go ahead, and send me the link in my user talk and I`ll look at it. Ash Witherspoon (talk) 17:25, October 24, 2019 (UTC)Ash Witherspoon 'Consent' Depending on the effect of said magic. What does it do?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:37, February 8, 2020 (UTC) 'Reply' If you look at the various character pages upon which Nameless Magic has been added, it`s a lot like my strength magic that I had created previously but different, where the strength magic can flow through your body into any part of your body, in comparison Nameless Magic can both be used for strengthing your body and strengthing your but not to the point where it becomes brittle. Ash Witherspoon (talk) 19:50, February 8, 2020 (UTC)Ash Witherspoon Strength Magic Permission to use Strength Magic? Permission Granted Go ahead. Ash Witherspoon (talk) 00:11, February 13, 2020 (UTC)Ash Witherspoon